Bedroom Mirror
by purpledragon6
Summary: The twins have been visiting Gravity Falls every summer for the past four years. But this visit is different. Pacifica's teasing has finally gotten to Mabel and she'll do anything to make it stop. Including changing everything about herself.
1. New look

**Prologue****:**

That was the last straw. Pacifica had pushed Mabel to far this time. When she was 12, the insults didn't hurt as much, but as a 16 years old, they were sharp as knives. Stomping into her room, Mabel slammed the door and got to work.

* * *

Sweaters were soon replaced with hand-me-down tank tops and mini-shirts, even a pair of heels from Wendy.

Nachos earrings turned into silver and gold hoops and her hair style, which had remained the same for years was traded in for a pair of scissors and a straightening iron.

A dab of make-up, and she was done.

When she looked in the mirror, she didn't recognize her own face. It was perfect.

"I'm going out!" Mabel called as she grabbed her purse and was about to leave when Stan stopped her.

"No way, no niece of mine is going out looking like that." Stan said looking her over. "Go put on a sweater and wipe off some of that make-up."

Mabel mumbled something then started back up the stairs. Stan smiled abit at the improvement in his care-taking skills and left the room. Once she was sure he was gone, she dashed out the door, not noticing her brother was standing in the door way.

"She didn't put on a sweater did she?" Stan mumbled.

"Completely ignore you." Dipper noted.

"Whatever, just a phase." Stan mumbled.


	2. Mabel's first rolling rock

Mabel silently swore at herself for running out of the house.

"I could've just put a sweater on, asked for the keys to the car and THEN left the house and taken off the sweater!" Mabel mumbled as she sat on a nearby curb and took off her heels.

The black color of the open, strappy heels matched the color on her nails. It was such an un-happy color and Mabel hated it, but other girl's seemed to love the color. Mabel sighed and took out her phone, which used to be covered in little gems and glitter and smiley face stickers. It was now replaced by a slick coat of bloody read nail polish and an official looking symbol, making it look like a high-priced phone.

**9:15PM. 7 unread messages.**

The screen of her phone flashed on and off. It took a bit of time (Mainly because fake nails are hard to work with) before she finally was able to open her Message page. Every single text had been sent from her friend Candy's phone.

**C: R u still coming over? - 6:57PM**

**C: Hello?- 7:18pm**

**C: U there?- 7:25pm**

**C: We'll meet you at the restaurant k?- 7:30PM**

**C: Still upset about wht Pacifica said? Grenda.- 8:00PM.**

**C: Mabel?- 8:14PM.**

**C: We'll c u tomorrow, k?-8:57PM.**

Mabel sighed and answered the last text.

**M: Aw! You guys left without me?- 9:16PM.**

**C: You were taking to long. I sowwy :'(- 9:16PM.**

**M: It kkz, I just walked about two miles into town wearing heels, but yeah. Its kkz.- 9:17PM.**

**C: Aw! I'm sowwy, lol, need a ride home? Y were you walking in the first place?- 9:17PM.**

**M: Long story, will tell ya later, and yes a ride would be**** ! - 9:18PM.**

**C:Kkz, b right there. Cyiab* ;) lol- 9:18PM.**

No sooner had Mabel closed her phone did a car pull up next to her. It wasn't Candy's car. Candy drove around in a baby blue Slug-a-bug with white tires and headlights with green stars on them. This car was black with two red stripes going across the hood. The window rolled down and sure enough, there was the blonde-bitch herself Pacifica.

"Finally took my advice?" She laughed, her tone as bitter as her attitude.

Mabel cringed a bit but was soon surprised when she saw Pacifica nod approvingly.

"Not bad." She admitted. "Though a little tip next time you do your make-up. Pink lipstick so isn't your color."

Mabel couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Pacifica asked, her tone returning to its earlier bitter one.

"Waiting for a ride,My friend is coming to pick me up." Mabel explained, feeling slightly uncomfortable with how mellow the conversation was.

"I can give you a ride." Pacifica offered.

OK, this had to be some sort of sick prank.

"Why would you do something Nice for me?" Mabel questioned her.

"What? I can't do something right for once?" Pacifica asked as Mabel heard the sound of the passenger side door clicking open.

Mabel was a bit unsure but soon found herself opening the car door and getting inside. The car took off down the road at speeds that went beyond the speed limit.

_'Shes worse at driving then Grunckle Stan.' _Mabel thought as she dug her nails into the soft padding of the seat.

She glanced in the side-view mirror and saw a pair of headlights, a pair of green stars showed through them. Mabel felt a little guilty but she ignored this when Pacifica started talking to her again.

"Mind if I make a quick stop?" She asked.

Mabel shook her head.

"Thanks." The car suddenly took a sharp turn left as the brown-haired passenger suddenly got thrown against the window of the car and soon came to a sudden halt and her head slammed forward, just inches from the windshield. Pacifica got out and pushed her seat forward and pulled something out of the back seat.

"You coming?" She asked as she began to walk towards what looked like a large house covered in toilet paper and littered with cups.

A few cans and sleeping bodies and at least one couple making-out was scattered about the yard.

"I thought you said this was a 'quick stop'." Mabel said as she got out of the car.

"It is. But we're allowed to stay for a _few_Minutes." Pacifica said, over emphasising the word few.

"Just a few, I have to be home-." Mabel paused for a minute.

_'Pacifica is actually being nice to me AND if I go to this party maybe her friends will think I'm cool!'_

What the hell am I talking about?" Mabel laughed as she followed the blonde into the house.

The inside of the house looked no different from the outside. Except for maybe the piece of furniture to heavy to move, and the music that was turned up to ear-splitting volumes came from a large box in the corner of the dining room and the rest of the room was tightly packed with teenagers. amongst them, the blonde was nowhere to be found and for once, Mabel was kinda nervous because she Wasn't there. Quickly, she attempted to make her way through the crowd and after a few minutes of this, felt a hand on her shoulder and something cold pushed into her hand.

"Where have you been?" Pacifica asked, she was giggling a bit in between sentences and had a large bottle of what looked to be the same type of drink that Stan kept locked away so the kids wouldn't drink any.

"Looking for you." Mabel mumbled as she looked down at the object in her hand.

A rolling rock.

"I don't drink." She said, politely offering it back to the person who gave it to her.

"Come on, it's just one. It's not gonna kill ya." Pacifica said as she pushed it back into Mabel's hand. "Just try it."

Mabel rolled her eyes and opened the bottle and took a quick sip of it. She coughed and sputtered as she spit the bitter liquid out, the back of her throat was burning a bit from the amount she had swallowed. Pacifica laughed and handed Mabel another Rolling Rock or a Bud light, some type of alcohol, despite the fact that Mabel was nowhere near nor did she even consider finishing her first one.

"It tastes better if you drink it fast." She said.

Mabel was about to set her drink down and just leave right there and then when a boy walked over. He was about a foot taller than her, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled at her.

"Hey Pacifica, whose your friend?" He asked.

"This is Mabel Pines, shes the one who brought the Rolling Rocks." Pacifica lied.

_"Thats why she wanted me here, If the owners came home then I'd be the one the cops arrest." _Mabel thought but the boy clapped a hand on her shoulder and pulled her from her thoughts.

"We've got a rebel here!" He laughed. "You should bring this girl by more often."

Mabel blushed and looked down at her drink again.

_'One drink and hanging out for a few minutes won't hurt.' _She thought.


End file.
